


scales fall

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: drabble_zone, Context Clues, Double Drabble, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Ladyblogger Alya Césaire, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, POV Alya Césaire, Podfic Welcome, Snake Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Marinette has seen Greyling's eyes up close. Almost no one else has seen his eyes at all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	scales fall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _eyes_

"Do they control how they look with Miraculouses?" Marinette wonders, staring unfocused across the library, tap-tap-tapping her stylus.

"Sort of?" Alya hazards. "Maybe?" Alya envies Rena Rouge's wicked dye job; she's working on her body image. "Why?"

Marinette shrugs. "Eyes, window, soul, all that jazz? Viperion's eyes look normal human, right? But Greyling's look like Chat Noir's. Gold, green, slitted pupils. Colors the other way around."

"—Wait, when did you see Greyling's eyes?" He likes to hide, then strike like lightning; Alya has _no_ good footage.

"Last week," Marinette says, taut, "he was _flirting_."

Alya shudders. "Slimy snake."

"Snakes are not slimy," Adrien says—Marinette squawks, tossing him over her hip. Flat on the floor, he continues, "I object on Viperion's behalf."

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaks, tripping over herself.

Adrien accepts Marinette's hand up; she blushes. "I will squash that caterpillar on your word," he says solemnly.

"Hawkmoth and them will squash you," Marinette reminds him, mock-stern. "Stay _safe_."

"Either flirt less or date." Alya's past done with subtlety. "—Wait, is Greyling mirroring Chat Noir?"

"Less than Rose does?" Adrien suggests. "Since Rose has Juleka for her Ladybug."

"…How many Miraculouses does Hawkmoth have?"

"Marinette," Alya asks, "tempt fate in _silence_?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
